


Hungry 50 year old baby

by Odalyn



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odalyn/pseuds/Odalyn
Summary: Grogu and his obsession with eating Frog Lady's offspring (or simply eating frogs) thanks that Din Djarin is there to save more babies.Chocolate box round 6
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu
Comments: 34
Kudos: 62
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Hungry 50 year old baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greeneggs101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneggs101/gifts).



> Has Grogu tasted giant alien frog caviar before? Or is frog part of the core diet of his species? He certainly likes frogs as food.  
> Anyway I hope you like this small draw I put together greeneggs 101! 
> 
> I love the idea of Mando getting baby stuff like cangaroo baby carriers xD even if you wouldn't find this not-at-all-exagerated piece in the whole galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> Open in new window for better resolution :)


End file.
